herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Jo
Shigeru Jō (城 茂 Jō Shigeru) is the titular character and main protagonist of Kamen Rider Stronger. Biography Shigeru Jo joined the evil organization Black Satan after they killed a close friend of his, one whom he considered his mentor. Promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, he undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan were in fact the murderers of his friend; he was using Black Satan in order to gain new powers. The newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil. Frustrated, Black Satan scientists devise a plan to capture and kill the warrior they have just created, along with continuing the goal they've had all along: world domination. Shigeru plans on fighting back in his new form, called Kamen Rider Stronger. While escaping from Black Satan, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki another cyborg warrior created by Black Satan. They team up, with Yuriko now becoming Electro-Wave Human Tackle. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and the One-Eyed Titan. The Titan is defeated in episode 13, but manages to return in episode 17 as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. In episode 26, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. There were two further defining moments for the series: first, in episode 30, Tackle sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate, a Delza Army general. Her death affects Stronger greatly, and he vows to keep fighting until evil is defeated. Tackles' death is sometimes compared to Riderman's sacrifice in Kamen Rider V3. In the following episode, Stronger's fight against evil is greatly assisted when he undergoes surgery and gains a devastating new power—the ability to power up into a new, stronger, form—"Charge Up!". Ultimately, all the former Riders, Kamen Riders 1, 2 from the original Kamen Rider, V3, Riderman from Kamen Rider V3, X from Kamen Rider X, and Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazon, all appear in the final few episodes to help Stronger finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow. This sequence of episodes has attracted some praise from fans. Equipment Electrer The Electrer (エレクトラー Erekutorā?) is Stronger's transformation belt which is powered by electricity. Kabutolaw The Kabutolaw (カブトロー Kabutorō?) is Stronger's motorcycle and can perform the Kabutolaw Thunder (カブトローサンダー Kabutorō Sandā?). Gallery Images 418912a4f848e35c01d013be65d93642.jpg Ck 2khLVEAEB8-x.jpg 0aa7be0a7141e8380934717e136cac612e497eda.40.2.2.2.jpg C4dsZ86UEAENneS.jpg Baf176b0fb4a949be2b76a6054dfb3fb.jpg 1cb89c6538fdcf860d4971953d96be21.jpg A25c5ed1da2841efdf9412777aeaac5f.jpg 2406ed1876f8fb9b13a2df832e6fa0b1.jpg 0338db76f19da04080f39121737b9264.jpg 5703e2c87d77e3b24e5c8757e1714a1c.jpg E34563f94f8cb18994167b4aa90d1894.jpg DIx1sZEV4AA7k3o.jpg Kourakuen Yuenchi Posters 2.jpg Img 2.jpg I-img298x422-1536543579o2uymn507171.jpg C5DtiSlUYAAYr A.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Hope Bringer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Master Orator Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Envious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Warriors